AG124
}} Island Time (Japanese: サバイバルでいこう！ Let's Go With Survival!) is the 124th episode of the , and the 398th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 14, 2005 and in the United States on March 4, 2006. Blurb Ash is ready to board the ferry to Ever Grande City when May comes running up—she's won four plane tickets to Ever Grande! Except once the kids are onboard, the flight crew turns out to be Team Rocket in disguise, and the plane is headed for Team Rocket headquarters! Now if only Team Rocket had thought to fill up the fuel tank first... Out of fuel, the plane makes an emergency landing on an island in the middle of the ocean. As Ash and his friends exit the plane, they meet Robin, a traveling salesman who's been stranded on the island for ages. Luckily, he also made a Wailmer friend to help him out! But Wailmer wasn't strong enough to carry Robin past the whirlpools that surround Wailmer Island, as Robin now calls it. Team Rocket tries to swim for it themselves, and find out firsthand how dangerous the whirlpools are! Brock realizes that with help from their Pokémon, the group can convert the airplane to a ship. Once the ship is finished, Team Rocket grabs Pikachu and steals the ship, but once again they've forgotten about the need for fuel. The ship ends up wrecked in a whirlpool, and Wailmer helps Ash save Pikachu just in time. Together, Wailmer and Pikachu stop Team Rocket, and Wailmer evolves into a huge Wailord! Now Wailord is strong enough to carry Robin, Ash, and his friends through the whirlpools and safely back to the ferry. But Robin, who realizes he never truly enjoyed his job in the city, decides to return to Wailmer Island with Wailord and live life to the fullest. As he departs, Ash and company turn their sights towards Ever Grande and the Hoenn League competition two weeks away! Plot and are looking for a quick escape to Ever Grande City, but is nowhere to be found. Max suspects that she has gone to shop. But May comes back to them telling that she has won airplane tickets to Ever Grande City. Ash thinks that it is a great idea because a quick trip would give him lots of time to practice before the beginning of Ever Grande Conference. The group boards and takes off, but while they are on the plane the flight attendant reveals herself to be Jessie. The airplane turns out to be a plan hatched by to capture . Jessie says that they will be going to Team Rocket's headquarters. However, since the Team Rocket trio did not plan ahead, Jessie did not refuel the plane. All of them think that they will crash. However, James spots an island in the sea. , with extreme difficulty, lands the aircraft on the land. On the island, they meet a gentleman named Robin who has been stuck on the island for quite some time. The island is surrounded by whirlpools, which prevent ships coming near to it. Robin also tells them that he has befriended the which had saved them. Robin tells them that all his attempts to escape from the island have failed; they might have to live on this island forever. comes up with a plan to get off the whirlpools - use the aircraft to make a boat. Thus, with a team of Poké Mechanics at hand, the team starts building the boat. Team Rocket also helps, all the while conspiring to run away with the boat and Ash's Pikachu. The next day when everybody wakes up, they are startled to find that Robin had woken up before any of them. He tells that he is saying a final goodbye to Wailmer. At first he was a busy, robotic-style worker. But after he came to the island, due to his friendship with Wailmer, he began to understand the real meaning of life. Just then, Team Rocket capture Pikachu with one of their extendible arms. They also take the boat and then try to run away from the island, but are stuck as there's no fuel. Thus they are sucked in by one of the whirlpools. Yet again Wailmer comes to the rescue of Team Rocket. However Team Rocket try to take Wailmer and cross the whirlpools. But, just about that moment, Wailmer evolves in . Wailord then glows again. This time, it uses on Team Rocket and sends them "blasting off again". Robin, Ash and company think to use Wailord to cross the whirlpools. Wailord does this with extreme difficulty, but crosses the whirlpools. It uses several methods, such as jumping and . At the end of the episode, Ash and company along with Robin and Wailord find a ship. Robin, however, chooses to go back to the island to live with Wailord, as he feels that the island has given him the real meaning of life. Thus he sails away to the island and Ash continues toward Ever Grande City. Major events * and travel from the Grand Festival to the Ever Grande Conference. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Robin * Ship captain * Sailor Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Robin's; befriended; evolves) * (Robin's; befriended; newly evolved) * * (multiple) * * Trivia * This episode makes a reference to the novel . * Pocket-ering Monster-ing is used as background music. * 's has replaced in the closing credits. * This is the final episode where Brock's Ludicolo is voiced by Eric Stuart. * In the Trainer's choice for this episode, Ash states that Ralts doesn't change its type in evolution. While it was true at the time, it is no longer valid because is a dual-type . * This episode takes place two weeks before the Ever Grande Conference. * Jessie's Dustox is the only Pokémon owned by a main character that didn't appear in this episode. Errors Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, Which Pokémon remains the same type throughout its evolutions? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr= |he= |hi=Wailmer आइलैंड |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 124 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka de:Flug ins Ungewisse es:EP401 fr:AG124 ja:AG編第124話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第123集